


Beautiful Obscene

by charmax



Category: Hex (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmax/pseuds/charmax





	Beautiful Obscene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [messyjessie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=messyjessie).



  
**Video Title:** Beautiful Obscene  
 **Song Title/Artist:** Beautiful Obscene - Diana Anaid  
 **Show:** Hex  
 **Summary:** This pretty much covers Thelma's arc throughout both seasons of Hex. Despite multiple deaths and assorted mayhem it is on balance quite a upbeat empowering vid. I hope you enjoy it  !  
 **Length/Format:** 2.22, (Xvid)  


[Download Xvid (720x400 - 34.78MB)](http://bronze-ambition.net/vids/AVIS/Hex-BeautifulObscene-Charmax-Xvid.zip)


End file.
